This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to protecting electrical components in electronic devices from water and other liquids.
Electronic devices may contain complex electronic circuitry. Electronic components such as memory, processors, and other circuits can be highly sensitive to moisture. Too much moisture can create unintended low resistance connections between nodes that are meant to be at different voltages making the circuits perform unpredictably or malfunction. If an electronic device is dropped into water, water seepage into the interior of the electronic device may cause irreversible damage to the electronic device.
Electronic devices often include hydrophobic coatings and rubber gaskets to protect internal electronics in the event of that the electronic device is splashed with water. However, such moisture barriers may be insufficient if the electronic device becomes completely submerged in water.
Some portable electronic devices are designed to maintain some functionality even when underwater. However, such electronic devices are typically only functional within a certain depth of water and are prone to failure if submerged below that depth.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic device with improved water protection systems.